1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucket, and more particularly, an apparatus for holding a stackable bucket in place when mixing materials therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bucket retainers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,208, Issued on Oct. 31, 1989, to Kennard Jr. teaches a support for a mixer bucket which includes a raised platform having a recess shaped to accommodate a mixer bucket. Resistance means are provided in the recess which engage against the bucket to maintain the bucket stationary while the contents of the bucket are being mixed.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,188, Issued on Aug. 3, 1993, to Troncone teaches a jig, for use in supporting a pail during a mixing operation to be carried out within the pail, that includes a support ring which is distorted into an elliptical condition, thus relying on the interfitment of two members of elliptical form to prevent rotation of the pail relative to the jig.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,001 B1, Issued on Mar. 26, 2002, to Durand teaches a container holder for mixing slurry material in a 2½ or 5 gallon bucket. The container holder is formed from a one-piece raised top portion having a centrally disposed aperture allowing insertion of a stirring paddle. Depending from the top portion are two legs that extend downwardly and span the entire height of the bucket to be mixed with foot pads joined at the bottom of the legs extending outwardly therefrom which allow an individual to stand on during the mixing operation.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,184 B1, Issued on Oct. 15, 2002, to Lytle teaches an apparatus for retaining a canister having an adjustable base and at least one swing member attached to the base and preferably two swing members attached to the base opposite each other. The base further has a spring member disposed thereupon and in contact with the swing member to keep the swing member in a first open position. The swing member has a first end that is rotatably attached to the base via a hinge member and a second end that has a semicircular recess formed therein. The base is adjustable to provide an adjustable range of motion of the swing member with respect to the base. In operation, the apparatus moves from a first open position to a second closed position upon application of a force upon the swing members to retain a canister placed between the swing members. Use of the apparatus results in no temporary movement or constricting of a worker's limbs which can cause imbalance or injury nor requires a second person to stabilize the canister.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,766 B2, Issued on Feb. 20, 2007, to Forshee et al. teaches a retainer for immobilizing a bucket containing a liquid material, such as paint or other relatively viscous liquids, during mixing the material or to prevent accidental tipping of the bucket, is formed with a ring-like socket within which the bucket is positioned. Laterally-extending wings are formed on the socket. The user stands upon the wings to hold the socket against the ground-supporting surface upon which the socket is supported so as to prevent rotational or other movement of the socket and, consequently, movement of the bucket. The socket is formed of a generally cylindrically-shaped, vertically-axised wall which is tapered inwardly from its upper edge to its lower edge at a sufficient slope to radially inwardly frictionally grip and temporarily lock the bucket within the socket. The outwardly extending wings are of sufficient size for supporting the user's feet on opposite sides of the socket so as to position the user generally above the bucket and enable the user to manually position and hold a mixing device in the bucket while the user's feet clamp the retainer, and consequently, the bucket, against the support surface.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 20070076519 A1, Published on Apr. 5, 2007, to Kesling teaches an apparatus for stabilizing a container during mixing that includes a base platform, an engagement arm and a brace member. The engagement arm is pivotally attached to the base platform via a hinge. Additionally, the engagement arm includes two components hingably affixed together. The brace member is located opposite the engagement arm and includes a receiving portion directed toward the engagement arm for receiving the container to be stabilized. During mixing, an operator applies a force downward on the engagement arm, generally with a foot, thereby retaining the container between the engagement arm and the brace member. The contents of the container may then be stirred without the operator having to straddle the container.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 20080224010 A1, Published on Sep. 18, 2008, to Roth et al. teaches a hold-down for a common pail used in mixing paints, drywall compound, or other applications which has a pair of swing-down, spring-loaded step-pads secured to the base of the pail. There can be a strap for this purpose, with an adjustable draw latch.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for bucket retainers have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.